Information technology (IT) managers are often faced with the burdensome task of ensuring that all network components within a given environment such as a work site are operational. When an IT manager happens to be away from the work site, they typically cannot monitor the operational aspects of all of the network components such as printers and the like. As a consequence, an IT manager would have no way of knowing the status of a network component such as a printer while they are away from a work site. Often times, a problem experienced with network equipment such as printers might be simple to resolve, provided that the IT manager is made aware of the problem and can direct appropriate personnel to resolve the situation. Also, if the IT manager has the ability to monitor the status of network equipment such as printers from a remote location, then they might be able to anticipate problems that are likely to happen in the near future such as, for example, when printer consumables such as paper, toner, or ink are close to running out.